


Journey

by princessbunnie



Category: little!reader bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbunnie/pseuds/princessbunnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefarious_irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/gifts).



Thank you nefarious_irusu for your age regression stories i would not really know about certain things in agere if it wasnt for your stories. Your almost at 200 congratulations i still remember when i found your story you had like 60 or 80 chapters on your first one.

I found out about agere when i started to get on we heart it. i made mine in like march 27 2020 but i didnt use it much i only used it for like little jungkook pictures i had but then i started to get on it around like june. but i really started seeing like in Pinterest 2019 and i thought it looked cute and all.

but when i started seeing it i found out it was called age regression. i started reading about it and about age play. i just thought agere was an aesthetic and age play wasnt bad.

but i started reading stuff on wattpad about it. and i thought it was cool and that i should age regress. but i just couldnt. and i felt bad kind of because of that.

and then i started finding agere stories on wattpad and why age play was bad. then iwas reading blogs and i was like "wow thats kind bad"

then it just went normal and i started saving agere things more on whi so then around like october i found little!reader bts and i started reading more on a03 and forgetting about wattpad and it was different from the other things ive read. it felt more real or like real real like this was most likely.

like around December i saw this

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afgWN3o7fCY

and i realized that im not agere but i might age dream

agere is like mentally regressing to an age while age dreaming is like you dream of being another age or typically a younger age but not regress.


End file.
